The Wolf and The Rabbit
by Kulkas
Summary: "Kyaaa " / "Yah, kelinci memang memiliki daging yang empuk dan mudah dicerna sih." for #IndigoRose RnR? cover by ether


Negeri Fantasi, Amatersu Land...

Sekali dalam seratus tahun buah Indigo Rose akan muncul. Konon, buah ini sangat dicari. Berbondong-bondong warga Amaterasu Land mengincarnya. Namun, banyak yang tertipu dengan letak keberadaan buah ini. Saat buah ini ditemukan, mereka bisa saling membunuh demi buah ini.

Indigo Rose. Hanyalah buah tomat yang sekali lihat berwarna hitam luarnya. Tapi, perhatikan lebih jelas maka akan terlihat perbedaannya. Khasiat buah ini sangatlah mujarab. Buah ini dapat menyembuhkan penyakit apa saja, memanjangkan umur dan untuk kecantikan. Maka tak salah bisa buah yang muncul sekali dalam seratus tahun ini sangatlah dicari. Tanaman ini juga hanya berbuah satu tiap seratus tahunnya, dengan buah sebesar bola ping-pong.

"A-ayah-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayah akan segera sembuh."

Kelinci kecil berwarna putih memeluk kelinci besar yang sedang terbaring lemah. Manik lavendernya berkaca-kaca. Tidak tahan melihat sangat yang terus-terusan berbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur.

"Aku akan mencari Indigo Rose untuk menyembuhkan Ayah," tekad si kelinci kecil.

 **.**

 **The Wolf and The Rabbit**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Juli Alio**

 **Standart warning applied with Chibi!SasuHina, over fantasy and over mainstrem**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

Di bawah cahaya rembulan yang membulat sempurna, seekor serigala kecil berbulu abu-abu dengan sedikit bulu hitam di area leher dan dada sedang melolong. Bukannya lolongan keras yang keluar, malah seperti suara anak ayam tercekik. Memalukan memang. Tetapi, serigala kecil ini sebenarnya sedang belajar melolong. Jadi wajar, kalau lolongan yang dihasilkan baru sebatas itu. Dengarkan nanti saat ia berhasil dalam belajarnya. Serigala kecil ini akan melolong keras dan membuat semuanya takut.

Lagi, serigala kecil ini mencoba melolong. Hasilnya, ia malah tersedak udara dan terbatuk-batuk.

Serigala muda disampingnya menahan tawa. Mencoba tidak terbahak untuk tidak membuat serigala kecil itu marah. Tapi-

"Kakak! Hardik serigala kecil.

Terlambat. Serigala kecil menyadari tingkah sang kakak dan ia merasa diejek.

Terdengar bunyi boft dan serigala muda berubah menjadi sosok pemuda tampan dengan jubah hitam awan merahnya. "Maaf ya, Sasuke."

Sang kakak menyentil dahi serigala kecil bernama Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke terjengkang dan berubah menjadi anak lelaki kecil dengan dua telinga serigala diatas kepala dan ekor berbulu yang bergerak-gerak. Perubahan wujudnya memang belum sempurna.

"Sakit," erang Sasuke sambil mengusap dahinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Ayo kembali ke rumah, ini sudah larut."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia juga sudah capek, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Lelah melolong.

Sebelum Itachi sempat berdiri. Sang adik sudah memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan minta gendong. Adiknya ini memang manja.

"Cepatlah dewasa dan berjalan sendiri."

Sasuke mendengus tak suka. Apa salahnya meminta digendong. Lagipula, jarang-jarang ia minta gendong pada Itachi. Kakaknya ini, terlalu sibuk dengan kelompok yang dibuatnya bersama penghuni Amaterasu Land dari jenis yang berbeda-beda.

.

.

Hutan Uchiha. Dari yang Hinata dengan akhir-akhir ini, Indigo Rose ada di hutan ini. Entah terletak dibagian sisi mana. Hutan Uchiha sangatlah luas. Dan semoga informasi yang didapatkannya tidaklah bualan semata.

Hinata menutupi telinga kelincinya dengan tudung jaket cokelat kremnya. Bagian ekornya tersamar dengan bawahan jaket yang berbulu seperti ekornya. Menghembuskan napas panjang dan memantapkan hatinya. Hinata memasuki hutan Uchiha.

Semakin ke dalam Hinata melangkah, kegelapan yang menyambutnya. Padahal diluar matahari bersinar terang, sangat berbeda saat didalam hutan ini. Bunyi koakan gagak saling sahut-sahutan bersama suara-suara yang tak Hinata ketahui apa itu. Katanya hutan Uchiha dihuni oleh para serigala. Dan bukankah seeokor serigala itu pemakan daging. Seolah Hinata sedang melemparkan diri kepada para pemangsa. Itu tidak penting lagi, yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya Indigo Roe dan pulang.

"A-aku tidak boleh takut."

Telinga kelinci dibalik tuduk jaket itu bergerak-gerak. Menangkap suara asing yang terus mendekat kearahnya. Pikiran Hinata mulai kacau. Apa secepat ini dirinya akan tertangkap?

Dengan cepat Hinata menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk menemukan daun-daun terbang karena hembusan angin. Lagi, Hinata menoleh ke kiri. Ada semak-semak yang bergerak-gerak. Takut-takut, Hinata berbalik ke kiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Akan tetapi-

Tepat di depan wajahnya ada wajah lain, "Kyaaa~"

Teriakan Hinata melengking cukup keras, membuat dirinya tak senjaga mengadu dahi dengan yang didepannya.

"Aduh," ucap keduannya.

Kini keduanya terjerembab di tanah dengan posisi duduk berhadapan.

Manik ungu Hinata melirik yang ada didepannya. Anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya, memakai kaus hitam berkerah tinggi, celana putih selutut, dua telinga diatas kepala, dan ekor berbulu abu-abu yang bergerak-gerak dibalik tubuhnya.

"Kau si-siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya," anak lelaki itu merangkak mendekati Hinata, mengendusinya. "apa yang kelinci kecil lakukan di hutan kami?"

Kami? Hinata memiringan kepalanya. Lalu mengamati telinga dan ekor yang dimiliki anak lelaki didepannya. Menyadari sesuatu, sontak Hinata menegang dengan mata membola.

"Se-serigala."

"Ya, itu aku."

Hinata mematung. Dirinya tidak boleh menjadi santapan serigala kecil ini. Tidak boleh.

Dilain pihak, Sasuke menatap kelinci didepannya. Kelinci kecil yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Dari baunya, Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa kelinci kecil ini, perempuan. Manik lavender yang indah, cocok untuk dijadikan peliharaan Sasuke. Sasuke belum pernah punya peliharaan. Cocok.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke.

Tidak ada tanggapan. Si kelinci kecil hanya menatap kosong entah apa. Tangan Sasuke melambai-lambai di depan wajah Hinata. Lalun dengan telunjuk kanan, Sasuke mendorong dahi Hinata.

"E-eh." Hinata mengerjap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Bagaimana ini? Apa Hinata harus jujur atau bohong. Menghembuskan napas untuk meredakan degub jantung, Hinata menatap onyx Sasuke.

"Indigo Rose."

Sasue tak terkejut sama sekali. Ia sudah tahu bahwa tanaman Indigo Rose memang ada di hutan ini. Dan, asal tahu saja, Sasuke tahu dimana tempat itu. Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin memetik Indigo Rose itu untuk dirinya sendiri agar lolongannya seperti serigala dewasa. Tapi karena faktor khasiat Indigo Rose yang terbatas, ia urungkan niat itu. Banyak kelompok yang membicarakan Indigo Rose, namun karena tidak ada yang sangat membutuhkannya sebagai obat suatu penyakit berat. Tanaman itu masih ada di hutan ini.

"Beritanya cepat menyebar yah," Sasuke berdiri, menepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor. "ayo, aku temani."

"Eh."

"Kau pasti sangat butuh sampai-sampai kelinci kecil sepertimu mencari di hutan Uzumaki sendirian."

Hinata sempat tersipu karena ucapan serigala didepannya.

Keduanya berjalan agak jauh-jauhan. Yah, Hinata tidak ingin mengambil resiko dimakan hidup-hidup oleh serigala ini.

"Ke-kenapa membantuku?"

Walau suara Hinata hampir seperti bisikan, namun telinga serigala Sasuke menangkapnya dengan sangat jelas. Masih berjalan, Sasuke menoleh ke Hinata yang menunduk.

"Karena aku ingin."

Langkah Hinata terhenti begitu pula Sasuke, lavender beradu dengan onyx. "La-lalu memakanku?"

"?"

"Kau serigala, aku kelinci."

Mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Hinata, Sasuke menyeringai jahil dihatinya.

"Yah, kelinci memang memiliki daging yang empuk dan mudah dicerna sih."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Bahunya bergetar.

"Tolong jangan makan aku dulu," Hinata mulai terisak. "aku harus menemukan Indigo Rose untuk menyembuhkan ayahku."

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat Hinata, ia membawa tubuhnya mendekati Hinata, mengacak rambut pendek kelinci kecil yang terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Aku hanya bercanda," Hinata mendongak. "namaku Sasuke."

"Hi-Hinata."

Lalu keduanya berjalan lagi dengan Sasuke yang memimpin. Mereka berdua tiba disebuah kolam air terjun. Air terjun yang membiaskan pelangi. Indah. Manik lavender Hinata menjelajahi sekeliling air terjun. Bersih dan menyejukkan. Hinata mendekati tepian kolam yang terlihat dangkal. Merendahkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan tangan kirinya, membuat riak kecil. Tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah sampai di tepian air terjun yang mengalir deras.

"Oi, sampai kapan mau disitu?" teriak Sasuke.

Hinata menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berjalan dibalik air terjun. Dengan sedikit berlari, Hinata menyusul Sasuke. Saat sampai di dalamnya, Hinata tersentak dengan bola mata yang melebar. Di depan Sasuke, seekor ular berwarna ungu menjulur-julurkan lidah sambil berdesis-desis.

Kalau dilihat lebih jelas, tubuh ular itu mengelilingi sesuatu. Itu, tanaman Indigo Rose dan sudah berbuah. Mata ular itu mengikuti arah gerak Sasuke. Sasuke maju dan menerjang ular itu.

Hinata tidak tahu apa-apa. Jujur, saat Sasuke menerjang ular yang lumayan besar itu, kedua matanya terpejam erat.

"Hei, buka matamu kelinci kecil."

Itu suara Sasuke. Jadi, Hinata membuka mata dan mendapati lengan Sasuke yang mengucurkan darah. Kedua tangan Hinata menutup mulutnya, kaget.

"Sa-Sasuke."

Sasuke mengulurkan buah Indigo Rose. "Untukmu."

"Tapi-" Hinata menatap lengan Sasuke.

Kalau tidak salah ingat, nama ular itu adalah Yamata no Orochi. Ular berbisa. Banyak korban dari ular cantik namun mematikan ini.

"Ku antar kau pulang."

Hinata ingin menolak. Lengan Sasuke harus diobati. Nanti racunnya menyebar. Hinata tidak setega itu pada Sasuke yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tapi ia juga tidak membawa apa-apa kecuali kenekatan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Hinata tak henti-hentinya menatap punggung Sasuke yang ada didepannya. Jalan Sasuke sedikit sempoyongan. Efek racunnya sudah menjalar kemana-mana. Air matanya mulai menggenang dan siap tumpah kapan saja.

Hinata menghela napas dan mengusap kasar kedua matanya. Menyusul Sasuke dan memapahnya. "Dasar lambat."

Hanya keheningan yang ada selamaa perjalanan pulang.

Mata Sasuke mulai memberat, ia ngantuk sekali. Lengannya tidak terasa sakit lagi. Rasanya, tubuhnya juga ringan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke mati."

Kalimat itu terasa seperti nyanyian nina bobo untuk Sasuke. Dan semuanya benar-benar gelap.

.

.

Samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar suara-suara langkah kaki yang tak beraturan. Seperti lari bolak-balik. Kelopak matanya terasa berat untuk ia buka. Tangannya terasa mati rasa. Tubuhnya juga.

Sasuke sedang terbaring di kamar Hinata.

Saat akan sampai di desa tempat tinggal Hinata, tiba-tiba Sasuke tak sadarkan diri. Membuat Hinata panik. Bahkan wujud Sasuke berubah dalam bentuk serigalanya. Hinata yang dalam keadaan kalut membopong tubuh serigala Sasuke, berlari dan terus berlari. Hinata tidak tahu rumah Sasuke, ia hanya ingin cepat pulang. Mengobati Sasuke dan ayahnya.

Jadi setelah sampai di rumah, Hinata merebahkan tubuh Sasuke di atas ranjangnya. Mengobrak-abrik isi laci dan menemukan belati. Lalu merogoh kantung jaketnya, ia membelah Indigo Rose menjadi dua bagian. Satu bagian untuk Sasuke dan yang satunya untuk ayahnya.

Adil bukan?

Pelan-pelan Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya. Ia jauh lebih baik sekarang. Saat kelopak mata itu menampilkan bola mata onyx, wajah Hinata yang pertama kali ia lihat.

"Syukurlah," Hinata mengusap lelehan bening dipipinya. "akhirnya kau sadar, Sasuke."

 **-The End-**

A/N : Hooo~ apa ini? Dongeng sebelum bobo ganteng ini mah. Ingat namanya juga fantasi, jadi ya maklum buat nama tempat sama lainnya dudududu~ kalau salah rate bilang yah

Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata (besok tanggalnya) Makin seksi yah! Dadah

Juli Alio


End file.
